


inseparable

by lilstar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilstar/pseuds/lilstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are mated bunnies and it is easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> because i am bored and its easter and harry and louis as animals is always cute. enjoy x

easter is a holiday, originally meant to celebrate Christ's resurrection, but today when we hear the word easter we think of chocolate and egg hunts and bunnies.

not many understand that it is actually a scary time for those bunnies. people go to pet shops and adopt a bunny for the festivities only to abandon them after, and those bunnies are lucky if they get back to the pet shops.

during this time, bunnies try to make a mess of themselves and look the less cute as possible, hoping they won't get taken by one of those tired mothers or crying children. but they always get taken, one way or another. it also doesn't help the fact that some bunnies are mated and can't be separated.

♡

in a pet shop somewhere in london, a bunny stirred awake from his sleep and snuggled closer to the bunny cuddled next to him.

the still sleeping bunny, named louis, was white with blue eyes making him very rare of his kind and one of the reason why the owner, a middle aged nice men, loved him the most among the other animals of the shop. 

this bunny was born in the pet shop, after his mom finished taking of him and his siblings she was taken somewhere the bunny didn't know of and as the years went by all of his siblings left one by one. the animal never step foot outside of the shop. he was asked to be adopted but the owner never trusted the customer enough to be bale to take care of his favourite creature. the owner did tried to adopt him but his apartment did not allow animals, at least he was seeing him almost everyday.

then last year, a new bunny came in the shop. the owner found the animal sleeping at the foot of a building in a dirty street. its fur was pale brown with some shades darker. at first the owner though he was dead but as he approached him the bunny opened his brown eyes and shook in fear. after gentle words and trusting the mysterious human, the bunny found himself in the owner's hands and inside a building full of diffident of animals. the owner cleaned him up and placed him in the same cage as louis, figuring louis was the perfect bunny to introduce him to the way of life in the pet shop. what the owner didn't know is that he just placed two bunnies together that would later become mates. 

the two bunnies became friends really quickly, they played around and cuddled all the time. when the owner thought it was time to give harry a separate cage, louis got so sad and sick, the owner was scared he would die. he then figured the that brown bunny was what louis needed. 

the brown bunny, which the owner named harry, was slowly standing up, not wanting to wake up his mate, and went to drink some water. as harry drank his water, he saw the decoration outside the shop. there were drawings of his semblables and coloured eggs. it was easter. harry never experienced easter, he was never in the shop long enough to live it, but from the stories louis has told him, he knew it wasn't a good time. 

he went back to his sleeping place, snuggled close to his mate, almost covering him up due to being slightly bigger than him and closed his eyes. he was falling back asleep until he felt someone tugging at his hear. louis woke up and wanted to play. the bunnies played a little, only needed each other to find entertainment. 

"hello everyone" the two bunnies heard from the back door. the owner had just entered the shop greeting every animals. harry liked him, he was nice and he saved him and never did he tried to separate him from his louis. 

"hello louis, hello harry. today is easter but i promise you won't get taken by those selfish people." the owner smiled at them. he would have swear that he saw the white bunny smiled back at him but he just thought he was crazy.

every easter the owner repeated to every customers, that wanted louis, that he wasn't for sale. he knew about the ugly treatments bunnies were getting during easter and didn't trust people easily enough to lend them louis. and now that harry was there, the owner knew there was no way louis was getting out of that cage without harry. 

♡

harry and louis were playing when the back door opened again. this time it was a girl, looking to be around 20 year-old, that walked in. the bunnies recognized her as one of the new employee. 

she greeted the owner that was standing at the counter, the two bunnies couldn't hear what they were saying but they saw the owner leave the shop. the bunnies went back to play with each other as teenage customers were admiring them.

some time passed when the bell, signalling that a new customer came in, rang. a little girl started running around the shop but stopped when she arrived at harry and louis' cage. she examined them, pressing her hands and nose against the window of the cage. the two bunnies inside looked at her, scared and worried. both bunnies could feel the girl was bringing bad news.

"mama, i want the white one!" the girl shouted. 

a women walked to the cage to look at the bunnies inside. she looked tired and bored at she examined the bunnies. she then asked the employee for the animal. harry and louis were shaking not fully understanding what was happening but terrified to know. they jumped at the noise of the cage's door opened, hands approaching them. the hands picked louis up and harry was quick to protect him. he bite the hands, immediately releasing louis and exiting the cage. harry though he won, but the hands came back this time with gloves on.

the hands picked louis up again. louis tired to jump off, but the hands had a good grip on him. harry bite and bite but nothing was working. when the hands and louis disappeared out of the cage, harry followed them and jump out. he fell on the floor, fortunetely not hurting himself, he was searching for louis and the employee when he felt tiny hands approached him to pick him up too. harry bite his hands, wearing the little girl, that tried to pick him up, cried and run to the employee's legs that was holding louis when he saw her. 

"hey what's going on?" harry heard the owner shout.  

harry biting the legs when he felt another pair of hands picked him up this time feeling the familiarity of the same hands that saved him. he was placed back in the cage by the owner, anxiously waiting to see what is going to happen.

louis had his eyes shut and his hears down, covered with his paws. he was shaking, absolutely terrified until he felt the familiar and warmer hands picking him up from the uncomfortable gloved hands. 

he was placed back in his cage where harry was also there. they automatically snuggled to each other, having missed each other form the short terrifying event.

"these bunnies are not for sales, im sorry" they heard the owner say. they also could hear the women complaining loudly and the little girl still crying. 

"im sorry guys, she didn't know you weren't for sale. it won't happen again i promise" the owner said to the two bunnies after the women and her daughter left. the two bunnies only snuggled closer, mentally thanking the owner. 

♡

the cage might not be completely comfortable and a good home for the two bunnies, but as long as they were together, they were okay.

and maybe someday, a women with calm eyes filled with loneliness came in the shop and adopted both the two bunnies, understanding that they could not be separated. and then, they had a proper home.

**Author's Note:**

> happy easter!  
> 


End file.
